I Love You, Can You Love me? (Jongin, Kau Milikku!)
by mapleshashaa
Summary: Apa yang lebih sakit daripada patah hati? Kau bersamanya, di dekatnya. Tapi, sosokmu hanya sebuah pemeran figuran dalam kehidupannya, hanya pelengkap tidak lebih. Disinilah mereka, tiga remaja yang terjebak dalam alur perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kaihun/Chenhun/Sehun!Gs
1. PENGUMUMAN

Haii semua !

long time no see !

oke oke gue tau lo semua nunggu gue ya meskipun gue udah kelelep cukup lama, dan actually gue sebenernya ga niat nulis lagi, iya iya gue tau gue salh please jan buat projek ngebakar rumah gue oke?

Kemunculun gue itu cuma mau ngomong, kalo semua fanfiction yang gue tulis sedang dalam tahap revisi. kenapa? karena entah kenapa setelah gue baca semua ff gue, kek ngerasa alurnya.. berantakan. amat sangat berantakan! dan gue merasa _gagal_ banget kalo tetap nerusin yang udah ada. jadi mohon bersabar ya karena ini bakal dihapus wokokoko :3

and btw setelh mikir panjang kayaknya judulnya bakal gue ganti. semuanya. hehe so ini dia judul barunya!

 _"He's mine kim jongin its mine = Jongin, kau milikku!"_

 _"Kenyataan itu kejam = We Can Do It"_

 _"Second Chance = Please, ComeBack To Me"_

 _"Love and destiny = Story About ByunBaekhyun."_

terakhir, sampai jumpa!

gue harap kaliam sabar nunggu ff gue hahaha.


	2. Sehun - Jongin - Jongdae

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Besok, kita akan memulai penilaian di Seika. Berkumpul di halaman sekolah pukul 06:30, aku melarang kalian untuk terlambat." Seorang siswi yang tengah memimpin sebuah rapat itu, menyampaikan sebuah pemberitahuan dan peringatab untuk beberapa siswa - siswi di hadapannya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Siswa di sampingnya memastikan, apa rapat hari ini layak di tutup saat ini atau tidak.

"Aku." Salah satu siswi dengan rambut sebahunya mengangkat tangan dan bangkut dari kursinya.

"Diterima. Ajukan pertanyaanmu, SinB." Siswi yang memimpin rapat tadi menjawab sekaligus mengajukan perintah.

"Terimakasih Sehun.. Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kita memang harus pergi kesana? Ke Seika? Memangnya kita kekurangan Sekolah berprestasi sampai membuat sebuah ikatan pertemanan dengan sekolah itu?" SinB, mengajukan pertanyaan jujurnya.

Hening, selama beberapa saat di ruang berukuran sedang itu hanya terdengar deru nafas dan detik jam. Tidak ada satupun di antara siswa – siswi yang berada di sana berani membuka suara.

Seluruh siswa - siswi yang berada di ruangan itu tahu persis, bahwa SinB menolak keras mengikat pertemanan dengan Seika High School. Sebuah sekolah menengan atas di Seoul, yang berhasil menjadi jajaran teratas sekolah bermasalah.

SinB masih menatap Sehun tajam, menunggu jawaban dari Ketuanya itu. Sedangakan ke tiga anggota lainnya hanya diam, tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin gelap.

"Hah, SinB. Sekali lagi, ini bukan keputusanku. Ini adalah rencana kepala sekolah." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan SinB dengan suara lembut, tidak ingin emosi SinB semakin ke atas.

"Tapi kau menyetujuinya kan? Meskipun kepala sekolah mengajukan suatu rencana, kalau kau tidak setuju ya tidak jadi." SinB semakin memanas.

"Aku memiliki alasan tersendiri, SinB. Dan lagi, voting kita juga setuju kan?" Sehun sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan juniornya itu

"Karena disana ada sepupu dan kekasihmu? Itu alasan pribadi! Kalau seperti itu kau egois namanya." SinB menunjuk Sehun dengan kesal

"Cukup! SinB, omonganmu mulai keterlaluan. Kau sendiri tidak mau kesana karena ada mantan kekasihmu itukan? Siapa namanya? Jhope?" Suho, sang wakil ketua menggebrak meja kesal dengan kelakuan SinB.

Dua orang lainnya melonjak kaget mendengar gebrakan meja dari Suho, pasalnya wakil ketua komite mereka itu sangat kalem, jarang mengeluarkan emosinya.

SinB hanya terdiam, kemudian mulai terisak. Dari kemarin, SinB menolak untuk mengikat pertemanan dengan Seika adalah karena disana ada mantan kekasihnya, seseorang yang membuatnya trauma. Berhubungan melalui sosial media saja SinB masih takut, apalagi bertemu setiap hari.

Sulli, yang sama - sama bendahara mendekati SinB, kemudian memeluk juniornya itu. Mengelus rambut SinB dan membisikkan kata - kata penenang.

"Kau keterlaluan." Chen mencibir Suho.

"Apa? Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Dia dulu kok yang mulai." Suho membela dirinya.

Sehun menghela nafas, mendekati SinB dan mengelus rambut hitam juniornya itu.

"Kau benar, aku memang menyetujui rencana kepala sekolah kita karena di sana ada sepupu dan kekasihku. Tapi, alasan terbesarku menyetujuinya bukan karena itu, melainkan karena di sana sistem pelajaran dan pengajarannya berbeda dari sekolah di Korea pada umumnya." Sehun memberitahukan alasannya dengan singkat.

Seika memang sekolah bermasalah, tapi selain siswa - siswinya yang hobi membuat suatu kericuhan, Seika bisa di bilang adalah sekolah bergengsi.

Di usia sekolahnya yang baru belasan, Seika sudah berhasil membuat gedung sekolah dan pembelajaran yang menyenangkan. Benar - benar inovasi baru di sistem pengajaran Korea. Meski berat, St. Michele harus mengakui, bahwa sistem pembelajaran di Seika sudah jauh di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut, tenang saja. Jika kau memang tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Jhope, aku tidak sejahat itu." Ucap Sehun menenangkan SinB

"Apa? Lalu? Siapa yang akan pergi bersama kita?" Baekhyun, si Sekretaris membelalakkan matanya terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun

"Kita masih punya Jongdae, kau tidak keberatan kan menggantikan SinB?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan? Aku siap kok. Anggap saja aku juga anggota kalian. Toh, setiap ada rapat aku juga selalu ikut." Jawab Chen, menyetujui usulan dari Sehun

Sehun mengitarkan pandangannya ke arah teman - temannya yang lain, meminta pendapat mereka. Ketiga temannya yang lain menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan mereka setuju dengan Sehun.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Rapat hari ini kita akhiri. Kalian sudah boleh pulang, dan Suho, untuk menebus perlakuan mu kepada SinB tadi, tolong antarkan dia pulang.." Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya beberapa saat, melirik perubahan di raut wajah Suho

Suho membelalakkan matanya, tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sehun, dan berniat untuk membantahnya ".. Dan aku tidak menerima tolakan." Sehun meneruskan ucapannya, tahu bahwa Suho akan menolak perintahnya.

Mendengar penuturan Sehun, Suho hanya mendecih pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah, ucapan dan perintah Sehun mutlak hukumnya.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Suho mengajak SinB untuk meninggalkan ruang rapat dan menuju parkiran mobil.

Tidak lama, setelah perginya Suho dan SinB, Baekhyun dan Sulli juga pamit kepada Sehun untuk pulang, meninggalkan Sehun dan Chen di dalam ruang rapat.

Sehun memilih duduk di salah satu kursi, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

Beberapa kali, Sehun membaca kembali dokumen – dokumen yang telah Ia dapat dari kepala sekolah. Kepalanya pusing, memikirkan keadaan SinB, apa saja yang akan dilakukannya di Seika, dan bagaimana reaksi Jongin ketika tahu bahwa Sehun akan mengunjunginya.

Ketika Sehun bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chen telah selesai membantu membereskan ruang rapat yang tadi di gunakan oleh anggota komite sekolahnya. Mengembalikan LCD di tempatnya semula, menata kursi yang cukup berantakan dan menyimpan dokumen – dokumen di atas meja kedalam lemari.

Mengamati kondisi Sehun, Chen mengambil dua minuman kaleng dingin dari kulkas yang berada di sudut ruangan. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya, Chen mendekati Sehun, menjahilinya dengan cara menempelkan minuman itu ke pipi Sehun.

Tubuh Sehun menjingkat, merespon sensasi dingin yang Ia rasakan di pipinya. Kepalanya Ia tolehkan ke arah Chen, mendapati wajah Chen yang dihiasi senyuman puas jadi membuat Sehun ingin mencakar wajah temannya itu.

"Yak! Jongdae! Itu dingin tahu!!" Sehun mencubit kesal lengan kanan milik Chen.

"Aku memang sengaja. Salahmu sih, kau memikirkan sesuatu ya??"

Sehun terdiam, dia masih belum ingin bercerita kepada Chen. Apalagi, ini menyangkut Jongin. Sejak awal Sehun dan Jongin berkencan, Chen adalah jendral utama pasukan penentang hubungan dua orang tersebut.

"Hei? Kau baik – baik saja kan?" Chen mengelus pipi Sehun, menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun kepada Chen, mengalihkan pembicaraan

Chen diam, sepertinya masalah Sehun kali ini sedikit berat, karena itu dia tidak mau berbagi bersamaku. Pikirnya.

Dengan bijak, Chen memilih mengiyakan ajakan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun untuk menikmati waktunya terlebih dahulu.

Di parkiran sepeda motor Sehun baru tersadar kalau hari sudah cukup gelap, dia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Chen yang menungguinya dari tadi. Chen menyerahkan sebuah helm kepada Sehun, Sehun menerima dan memakainya dengan senang hati.

Ketika sudah terduduk di atas jok belakang sepeda milik Chen, Sehun jadi teringat mengenai sesuatu.

Dengan suara yang cukup keras Sehun mengatakn kepada Chen untuk mampir ke suatu tempat, Chen menoleh heran, memandang Sehun dengan pandangan "Mau kemana?", yang hanya di jawab Sehun dengan kedipan memohon. Chen hanya menghela nafas, dia memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun.

*

Setelah memarkirkan motornya di tempat yang pantas dan mematikan motornya, Chen melepas helmnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan penuh tanya, kenapa Sehun kemari? Ke Club malam? Sehun sedang kesambet?

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang kok." Ucap Sehun, menjawab tatapan dari Chen

Sehun melepas helmnya dan turun dari sepeda Chen. Setelah merapikan rambutnya, Sehun menyerahkan helmnya itu kepada Chen. Dengan sedikit dongkol Chen menerima helm yang diserahkan Sehun, tanpa bertanya pun Chen tahu siapa yang ingin Sehun temui disini

"Kenapa sih kau harus menemui laki – laki itu?" Tanya Chen sedikit kesal

"Ada urusan, kau pulang saja. Nanti aku pulang naik taksi saja." Jawab Sehun emndapat pelototan dari Chen

"Kamu ngelindur?! Halo, Oh Sehun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu disini, ditempat antah berantah ini? Big no!" Chen berseru, menolak keras perintah Sehun

"Jongdae, percaya padaku. Aku akan baik - baik saja, dan lagi disini ada Kai." Sehun meyakinkan Chen

Meskipun masih tersirat rasa khawatir di hati Chen, tapi apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun memang benar. Disini ada Jongin, kekasih bajingan Sehun yang menyebalkannya memanfg pandai berkelahi. Dengan berat hati, Chen meninggalkan Sehun di depan Club malam itu.

Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Club malam itu. Menghirup udara segar dan membuangnya perlahan. Tidak apa – apa, aku akan baik – baik saja, pikirnya naif.

Dengan segala keberaniannya, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam club malam yang ada di hadapannya itu.

*

Jongin sangat mengantuk saat ini, dia memang suka bermain – main, tapi tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis di Seika tetap menjadi tanggung jawab terbesarnya.

Biasanya, saat siang hari Jongin akan tertidur di dalam kelas, agar ketika malam Ia bisa bermain sepuasnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda, para anggota osis Seika berkumpul dan merapatkan beberapa hal untuk menyambut tamu mereka besok.

Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga, gurauan dari teman- temannya, dan tawa nyaring beberapa perempuan yang mereka sewa, belum cukup untuk meredakan kantuk yang di alami Jongin. Iya, dia masih terkantuk – kantuk sebelum akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis yang membuat tubuhnya tegang.

"Sehun?"

 _ **tbc...**_

 _ **Hai! aku ngerevisi ini lagi HAHAHA, maaf ya kalian pasti kesel ya wkwkwk.**_

 _ **buat part 2, bakal aku post nanti ya nantiiii ketika udh selesai ku ketikkk**_

 _ **xoxo3**_


	3. Start or End?

**Sedang dalam revisi, makanya di hapus.** **Tolong, tunggu ya. Makasih, hehe.**


	4. Karma

Chapter 3

.

.

Setiap laki-laki itu adalah serigala.

Ya, kata-kata itu nyata dan benar. Sebaik apapun seorang laki-laki atau sekuat apa dirinya menahan nafsu dalam batinnya, tetap saja. Dia akan kewalahan sendiri nantinya.

Hal itu sudah terbuktikan oleh Chen. Saat ini Kim Jong Dae, salah satu komite siswa si St. Michele, yang artinya adalah salah satu siswa unggulan di sekolahnya itu tengah menahan gejolak nafsunya.

Berada di sebuah UKS yang terletak di koridor belakang sekolah, dengan Sehun di pelukannya adalah suatu anugrah sekaligus bencana. Tidak, ini bukan bencana lagi, tapi musibah. Saat ini mereka berpelukan ruang uks yang sepi di atas kasur.

Bagus. Kim Jong Dae saat ini kau sedang berada di tepi kawah gunung berapi, maju terbakar, mundur terjatuh. Pilihannya sama-sama merugikanmu.

"Oke, Sehun. Aku benar-benar senang ada di posisi ini. Tapi, aku juga berharap kau segera bangun." Gumam Chen gelisah

Chen menundukan kepalanya, memandang wajah teduh Sehun yang tertidur di dadanya.

Oh, oke. Wajah Sehun memang manis, dengan kulit seputih susu, bibir mungil semerah buah ceri, bulu matanya yang.. AH APA-APAAN!

Chen memukul keras kepalanya, berharap otaknya berhenti memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Tapi, sepertinya akan susah.

Mengambil nafas panjang, Chen menenangkan pikiran dan batinnya. Nanti, sepulang dari sini Chen akan mandi besar. Mau sholat taubat juga, hihiw.

Menimbang beberapa pikiran, Chen memilih untuk menggantikan tubuhnya dengan sebuah bantal di kasur kedua. Di pikir-pikir, posisinya dengan Sehun bisa membuat sebuah kesalah pahaman yang berdampak buruk untuk sekolah mereka. Chen masih tidak ingin meninggalkan sekolah bergengsi itu.

'Tok Tok'

Chen melirik pintu uks, siapa yang kemari siang siang begini? Bukan siswa-siswi yang akan bertindak mesum kan? Dengan berbagai tebakan, Chen mempersilahkan pengetok pintu itu masuk.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar persilahkan dari Chen, pintu UKS terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi dengan rambut abu-abunya.

"Halo Chen." Sapa Kris, tersenyum idiot.

"Ada apa?" Chen menyandarkan dirinya di tembok.

"Hanya khawatir dengan Sehun, aku kan sepupunya." Jawab Kris santai. Tidak terlihat sama sekali nada khawatir di suaranya. Chen mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan kau bodoh. Maksudku, ada apa dia kemari? Memangnya dia peduli dengan Sehun?" Chen melirik sebuah bayangan di luar ruang UKS.

Kris menaikkan alisnya, kenapa Chen bisa tahu kalau Kris tidak sendirian? Kris memberi tanda kepada seseorang itu untuk memasuki ruang UKS, tidak ada gunanya juga dia bersembunyi.

"Dia kekasihku. Memangnya aku salah kemari dan melihat keadaannya?" Jongin membalas tatapan tajam Chen

"Oh, kekasih? Cicak akan tertawa mendengar panggilanmu kepada Sehun itu. Kau masih berani memanggilnya kekasihmu? Setelah semua itu? Dimana wajahmu? Kau gadaikan untuk menyewa perempuan jalang diluar sana kah?" Chen berkata sarkas, sekuat tenaga menahan agar suaranya tidak meninggi

"Tahu apa kau mengenai hubunganku dengan Sehun!? Jaga cara bicaramu!" Jongin memandang marah ke arah Chen, sedikit banyak perkataan lelaki di hadapannya ini membuat hatinya teriris.

"Aku tahu banyak hal, bajingan. Kau yang meniduri pelacur ketika Sehun berada di Osaka untuk study banding, Setiap malam berada di club dan selalu memangku gadis yang berbeda, dan yang terparah, kau menyelingkuhi Sehun."

Jongin dan Kris saling pandang, siapa pria ini? Kenapa bisa tahu sampai di sana? Bukankah Sehun hanya terbuka kepada keluarganya?

"Kenapa? Kau bingung karena aku tahu semua itu? Catat ini di otakmu yang hanya tahu wanita dan seks itu Kim Jong In, aku adalah Kim Jong Dae. Laki-laki yang akan selalu melindungi Sehun, dan laki-laki yang dia anggap paling berharga di dunia ini." Ungkap Chen, sedikit memprovokasi Kai.

Mendengar penuturan Chen, Kai menjadi kesal. Kedua telapak tangannya sudah gatal untuk meninju rahang pria di hadapannya ini, dengan langkah pasti, Kai meninju keras rahang kiri milik Chen.

Bagus. Sekarang Chen hanya harus berharap Sehun terbangun karena kebisingan ini.

Meninju. Menendang. Saling jotos, adu mulut. Bahkan saling pelintir. Kris yang menyaksikan perkelahian di hadapannya ini meringis sendiri, melihat darah berceceran di tubuh kedua pria itu membuat Kris memilih untuk diam saja. Dia tidak mau ikutan terkena jotosan kasar itu.

Mengerjapkan matanya Sehun memegangi kepalanya sendiri, sedikit pusing karena terbangun secara paksa. Rasanya baru saja Ia terlelap dalam damai, kenapa sekarang suasana jadi ricuh?

Kedua bola mata milih Sehun tidak bisa tidak membesar, apa-apaan pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Kenapa Jongin dan Jongdae bisa saling pukul!? Dan lagi, kenapa Kris tidak melerai mereka!?

"Oppa! Lerai mereka! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja!?" Sehun berseru keras kearah Kris, gemas.

"Ups, kau sudah bangun? Eum, aku rasa kau yang harus melerai mereka. Menurutku akan lebih efektif." Sehun gemas sendiri mendengar dan melihat ekspresi milih Kris, bagaimana bisa sepupunya ini setolol ini!?

Berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Kris, Sehun mengambil nafas dalam.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUAAA!!!" Teriaknya nyaring

Perkelahian antara kedua pria itu terhenti, dengan tatapan terkejut sama-sama memandang Sehun yang berdiri di tepi ranjang dengan di topang oleh Kris.

"Apa-apaan kalian?! Kalian pikir keren, hah? Tidak!" Sehun melempar tatapan kesal

"Dia duluan yang memulai dengan memprovokasiku!" Kai menunjuk Chen dengan jari telunjuknya

"Jongdae?" Sehun menatap Chen, menunggu penjelasan.

"Aku memang memprovokasinya. Aku terlampau kesal melihat sikapnya, setelah semua yang dia lakukan, dia masih berani memanggilmu 'kekasih' menjijikkan." Chen mendengus kesal

"Aku tahu maksudmu baik, tapi tidak begitu cara penyampaiannya." Sehun mengelus pelan pipi kanan Chen yang membiru

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Kai geram sendiri. Hatinya sakit sekaligus marah.

Kenapa Sehun memperlakukan pria itu sepertu kekasihnya? Yang kekasih Sehun itukan aku!

"Kai, aku bersyukur kau disini. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan." Sehun menatap Kai

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"Kita putus." Sehun memandang Kai lurus di matanya

Kai, Kris dan Chen sama-sama terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Serius, nih? Kai melotot tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi aku lelah Kai. Aku juga punya titik lelah. Ayo, Jongdae. Aku akan mengobatimu." Sehun menggandeng tangan Chen

"Oh, Oke." Chen hanya mengiyakan omongan Sehun, masih terlalu terkejut dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kai, tunngu saja di sini. Aku akan memberitahu Krystal mengenai keadaanmu. Dan kau, Kris. Kembalilah ke kelas." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun mengajak Chen keluar dari UKS.

Tidak lama, Kris menyusul Sehun dan Chen yang keluar UKS.

Meninggalkan Kai yang memandang kosong kearah sepatunya.

 **Author Note :**

 **Halo, long time no see! Berapa lama aku gak ngenext ini cerita? hem, lama bangt kayaknya. hihiw.**

 **untuk kaihun shipper, maaf ya kalian ku ombang-ambingkan. seriously, aku bener-bnr pgn ngebejek kai di ff ini :( he's soo bastarddd:(**

 **and, mari kita(yg kesl sma jingon) bahagia dulu karena udah diputusin sehun, hohow.**

 **fyi, aku bener-bener jatuh cinta sama chen disini, idk why but i like his personality. gentle, and cute di satu waktu. kata-katanya chen itu buat aku senyum pas ngetik, mamam tuh jong!**

 **oke segini aja, rnr ya guys!**

 **xoxo3**


	5. Bimbang

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

"Tolong beritahu Krystal, Kai sedang terluka, saat ini dia sedang di ruang UKS dan disana tidak ada perawat." Sehun berdiri di depan pintu Ruang Osis, mencegat salah satu siswa yang seingatnya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Jadi, maksudmu Krystal harus kesana untuk mengobati Kai?" Tanya siswa itu memastikan

"Iya, tolong ya."

"Baiklah, di kelas juga sedang tidak ada guru. Aku akan menyampaikannya."

"Terimakasih."

Selesai berbincang - bincang, Sehun memasuki Ruang Osis dan menutup pintunya. Pandangannya Ia tujukan kearah Chen yang meringis kesakitan merasakan beberapa lebam di Wajahnya.

Dengan informasi yang Ia dapatkan dari Kris, Sehun berjalan menuju lemari besi di samping kiri ruangan. Membukanya dan mengambil kotak P3K, sekaligus mengambil sebuah baskom kecil dan air mineral di meja.

Setelah mendapat apa yang di butuhkan, Sehun berjalan mendekati Chen. Membuka air mineral, kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam baskom.

"Hun, pelan - pelan ya. Rasanya sakit sekali." Pinta Chen memelas

"Kalau aku tega, rasanya aku ingin langsung menuang cairan infus ini ke luka - lukamu langsung." Ketus Sehun, sedangkan Chen hanya meringis saja.

Sehun mendekati Chen dan mulai membersihkan luka Chen dengan sapu tangannya yang sudah Ia celupkan ke dalam air. Meskipun berkata ketus, Sehun tetap berusaha selembut mungkin ketika membersihkan luka milik Chen.

Kedua insan itu memilih diam, Sehun yang diam dan fokus membersihkan sekaligus mengobati luka Chen, dan Chen yang fokus memikirkan bebek - bebekannya dirumah.

"Auw!! Sehun, perih." Chen tersadar dari lamunannya, merasakan sensasi dingin dan perih secara bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku sudah sangat pelan. Tapi, kau tahukan kalau cairan infus itu memang perih kalau kena lebam." Sehun menjelaskan alasan keperihan Chen

"Iya iya aku mengerti... Oh, Hun, apa tadi itu serius?" Chen menanyai Sehun, ingat akan rasa penasarannya.

"Tentu saja aku serius, memangnya aku terlihat setergantung itu ya ke Kai? Sampai kau seterkejut itu aku memutuskan dia?" Sehun jadi mendengus tidak suka, ternyata orang - orang berpikiran dia selemah itu.

"Hei, aku kan hanya memastikan. Siapa tahu kau tadi ngelindur kan?" Chen mengusak rambut Sehun gemas

"Apa - apaan sih, aku sudah besar tahu!" Sehun menampik tangan Chen yang bertengger di rambutnya, Chen yang puas menggoda Sehun tertawa dengan senang.

Sehun yang kesal ditertawakan hanya mendecih, sebuah ide kejam terbesit di pikiran Sehun. Sehun menempelkan dengan cepat kapas yang sudah Ia beri cairan infus ke sebelah bibir Chen.

"Akhh! Sehun, itu sakit!" Chen memegangi sudut bibirnya

"Salah siapa kau mengerjaiku!" Balas Sehun, tertawa puas mendapati wajah menderita Chen

Chen hanya mendengus dan menerima perlakuan tidak senonoh Sehun terhadap luka - lukanya.

Selesai mengobati luka - luka Chen, Sehun membersihkan meja yang tadi Ia gunakam untuk meletakkan beberapa tisu bekas. Setalahnya, Sehun mengembalikkan kotak P3K yang Ia pakai tadi ke dalam lemari.

Sesaat keheningan menjamaah ruangan itu, sebelum akhirnya Sehun membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantung Chen berdisko ria.

"Aku tidak takut dan menyesal memutuskan Kai..." Ucapannya Ia tahan beberapa saat, "... Karena aku lebih takut jika kau pergi, Jongdae." Sehun tersenyum, mendekati Chen yang sedang terduduk di sofa.

"Aku.. Benar - benar tidak ingin kau pergi dari sisiku." Sehun mengelus pipi Chen lembut, Chen memejamkan matanya dan menerima perlakuan Sehun

"Sehun.." Chen membuka kedua matanya, beranjak berdiri menyamai posisi Sehun

"Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu, itu janjiku kepada orang tuamu." Ujar Chen, memeluk Sehun.

"Terimakasih karena selalu ada untukku." Balas Sehun, membalas pelukan dari Chen

*

'BRAK'

"Kai!? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" Krystal memasuki ruang UKS dengan keringat bercucuran, nafasnya memburu dengan dadanya yang terlihat kembang kempi, benar benar terlihat khawatir di wajahnya

"Aku bertengkar dengan Chen." Jawab Jongin pelan

"Apa!? Kenapa?" Krystal terkejut mendengar jawaban Kai, meski begitu Krystal tidak melupakan niat awalnya datang kemari. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di lemari kaca.

"Panjang, yang jelas kamu tidak perlu tahu untuk sekarang." Jawab Kai, menolak memberitahu Krystal.

Krystal mengangguk, dengan lembut Krystal membersihkan dan mengobati luka memar di wajah Kai. Selama Krsytal mengobati Kai, Kai hanya memejamkan matanya. Menahan sensasi dingin dan perih di wajah dan hatinya.

Merasa Krsytal sudah tidak menempelkan kapas dengan cairan infus di memarnya, Kai membuka matanya. Menatap wajah Krsytal yang berada dekat di depannya.

Dengan perlahan, Kai mengelus pipi Krystal. Dalam hatinya Ia tersenyum kecut, sekeji inikah dia sampai tega menyakiti kedua orang gadis yang sama sama mencintainya? Apa kai memang pantas merasakan sebuah karma dari Tuhan? Seandainya iya, Kai akan berharap bahwa setidaknya satu dari kedua orang gadis yang Ia sakiti saat ini mau memaafkannya.

 _"Chen benar, aku memang menjijikkan."_ Aku mencintai Sehun, tapi tidak bisa melepaskan Krystal. Benar- benar bajingan hebat. Batinnya kecut.

 **tbc...**

 **AKU UPDATE NIH UPDATEE, FAST KAN!? KWKWKWKWK!!**

 **anyway, rnr ya! iluvyaaa3**


	6. Kita?

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Jongin memilih untuk pergi ke tempat rahasianya, pikirannya yang kacau memaksanya kembali ke tempat yang menyimpan bermacam kenangan itu.

Jongin memarkir sepeda motornya di sebuah parkiran taman, tempat rahasianya ini memang cukup sulit ditempuh menggunakan kendaraan. Demi keamanan, Jongin memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja, hitung-hitung olahraga.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga, banyak orang yang mulai berjalam pulang. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang malah berjalan ke arah tanah lapang di belakang taman tadi. Jongin mempercepat langkahnya, berharap jalan masuk rahasianya masih berada disana.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan jejeran pagar besi yang sudah berkarat, kemudian berjongkok di ujung pagar itu, dengan hati-hati Jongin menggeser besi pagar itu. Gotcha! Tergeser. Jongin tersenyum, ternyata pagarnya belum diganti.

Setelah menyingkirkan besi pagar itu, Jongin memasuki pagar tersebut dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, memasuki wilayah yang harusnya tidak di jangkau orang asing. Jongin berjalan lurus kedepan, menuju tempat kenangannya.

5 Menit berjalan lurus, Jongin tersenyum senang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pohon besar di sana masih belum di tebang, terlihat lebih kokoh dan besar dari terakhir dia melihatnya dulu, dengan rumput segar yang menghiasi tanah di sekitarnya.

Dengan bahagia, Jongin berlari cepat ke arah pohon itu, melemparkan ranselnya disekitar kaki pohon itu. Kedua tangannya Ia rentangkan ke sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, merasakan terpaan angin sore di tubuhnya.

Puas merasakan hembusan angin dan gemrisik daun yang saling bergesekan, Jongin menghirup nafas dalam kemudian mengitari batang pohon itu. Mencari sebuah tanda yang dulu mereka sematkan.

"Ah, masih disini rupanya.. Time Capsul yang dulu kami sembunyikan." Jongin tertawa renyah, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke dalam lubang besar di batang pohon itu.

"Aku berharap, kalian mengingatku ketika melihat ini." Jongin berbisik pelan, sedikit berharap terhadap suatu keajaiban.

Jongin membuka kotak besi yang baru saja Ia ambil dari lubang pohon tersebut, mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang menguning termakan waktu. Jongin tersenyum menatap lekat lembaran foto itu.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, aku merindukan masa kecil kita.. Dulu, kita sangat akur, sekarang kita malah bermusuhan.. Lucu sekali.." Racau Jongin mengusap foto itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Menyadari langit semakin gelap, Jongin memasukan foto itu ke dalam kotak besi yang tadi diambilnya. Kemudian memasukkan kotak bertuliskan 'Power Busters' itu ke dalam tasnya.

*

Sehun termenung di dalam kamarnya, meskipun tadi dia bisa berkata sedingin itu kepada Jongin, bahkan setelahnya Ia menggombal ke pada Chen, ternyata hatinya masih tidak siap untuk melepas Jongin.

"Astaga. Kenapa tadi aku implusif sekali? Aish!" Sehun memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, meratapi kecerobohannya.

Terlalu sibuk meratapi kejadian yang baru Ia rasakan tadi, Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau adik kembarnya. Mino dan Minho sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"Nuna, aku takut." Mino mendekati Sehun dan memeluk perut gadis itu

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya kebingungan, Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mino yang ditolak oleh adiknya itu. Pasrah, Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dengan Mino yang masih memeluknya.

"Ada pria itu. Dia kemari, Ibu bilang kami ke kamar Nuna saja." Minho menjelaskan singkat.

Wajah Sehun memucat, pria yang dimaksud adiknya itu pasti ayah mereka. Tangan kanan Sehun membalas pelukan Mino, sedang tangan kirinya meraih Minho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang saja, pria itu tidak akan menyakiti kita lagi. Sekarang kita aman. Oke?" Sehun membisikkan kalimat penenang kepada kedua adiknya itu.

"Jongin, aku takut." Batin Sehun memejamkan matanya.

*

Chen memetik senar gitarnya lemas, perkataan Sehun tadi masih bermain-main di dalam otaknya. UKS di seika akan menjadi tempat bersejarah untuk Chen sepertinya.

"Ada apa?" Minseok, Kakak Chen menghampiri adiknya yang terlihat bahagia juga lemas itu

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Chen singkat

"Sehun? Kenapa dengannya?"

"Tadi, dia memutuskan Kai, dan mengatakan beberapa hal yang manis kepadaku." Chen menghembuskan nafas panjang, sedangkan Minseok hanya diam mendengarkan cerita adiknya itu

"Aku bimbang, Hyung." Chen mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menundukkan kepalanta dalam.

Minseok tersenyum tipis, beranjak berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian mendekati Chen dan mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan beberapa hal. Kuharap kamu tidak salah paham dengan perkataanku ya.." Chen mengangguk menanggapi ucapan kakaknya itu

"Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama Chen, tidak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha, hati Sehun memang hanya milik Jongin..." Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya, merasakan tubuh adiknya itu sedikit menegang, "...dulu mereka terpisah sangat lama dengan jarak yang terbilang jauh, tapi sekarang mereka bertemu lagi, dan lagi-lagi saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain.. Meskipun ini terasa sangat berat untukmu, tapi akuilah, Jongin memang adalah laki-laki yang ditakdirkan bersama dengan Sehun." Minseok mengakhiri kalimatnya dan mengelus kepala Chen lembut.

Chen hanya terdiam, tidak ingin membalas kalimat-kalimat dari kakaknya itu. Minseok benar, dari dulu Sehun dan Jongin mungkin memang ditakdirkan bersama, dari mereka membuat sebuah kelompok bermain yang kemudian terpisah, lalu dengan ajaibnya bertemu dan bersatu kembali.

Menyadari kenyataan dan mencerna ucapan kakaknya itu, Chen tersenyum getir. Ternyata, dari dulu dia memang selalu menjadi pemeran figuran di kehidupan Sehun.

"Sehun, I love you. Can you love me, please?" Batin Chen

*

06.30 KST,

Sehun sudah berada di dalam ruang osis Seika, menunggu seseorang untuk datang. Semoga saja pesannya tadi malam diterima oleh orang itu.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya, Sehun mendesah kesal. Kenapa harus Krystal yang saat ini memergokinya didalam ruang osisi, dari semua orang yang ada didalam sekolah yang bisa saja masuk ke dalam ruang osis, Kenapa harus dia? Sehun frustasi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh makna, berharap Krystal memahami arti dari senyuman yang Ia berikan kepada gadis itu. Tapi, mungkin Sehun memang sedang sial atau dewi fortuna sedang meledeknya, Krystal malah memasuki ruang osis dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Sehun.. Dengar, aku akan jujur saat ini." Krystal menatap Sehun serius.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya sedikit ragu, apa Krystal tahu kalau dia hanya dijadikan selingkuhan oleh Kai?

"Tolong menjauhlah dari Kai."

Mendengar permintaan sekaligus perintah dari Krystal, Sehun rasanya seperti baru saja memasuki laut kutub utara.

"Apa maksudmu!? Harusnya kau yang menjauhi Kai!" Sehun bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan Ia yang membentak Krystal emosi, apa-apaan perkataannya itu?

"Sehun! Aku sudah sangat senang saat kau dan Kai berpisah, meskipun saat itu aku juga harus berpisah dengan Kai, setidaknya aku tidak melihat skinshipmu dengan Kai!" Krystal mengguncang bahu Sehun histeris

Sehun hanya diam. Apa maksudnya dengan Kai yang meninggalkannya dulu?

"Lalu, aku masuk ke dalam Seika, secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Kai! Aku bahagia saat dia masih mengingatku, dan menjadi lebih bahagia lagi saat dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya.. Kemudian, kau datang! Kau yang menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang disukai Kai dulu kembali kedalam kehidupannya! Menjauhlah Sehun, jangan dekati Kai! Biarkan aku bahagia dengannya!" Krystal mendorong Sehun keras, membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Sehun hanya meringis merasakan pahanya membentur lantai keras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Kai yang dulu meninggalkan kita? Dan apa maksudmu dengan aku adalah gadis yang dulu disukai Kai?" Sehun bertanya, murni karena Ia tidak mengetahui apapun

"Heh? Kau mau belagak bodoh hah!? Apa kau lupa bagaimana dulu Kai dan Chen yang selalu bertengkar berebut untuk menjadikanmu 'pendamping' mereka?!"

"Apa..? Maksudmu dulu kita saat kecil pernah bermain bersama..?" Sehun memucat, ternyata dulu dia pernah memiliki kenangan seperti itu.

"Cih, apa power busters sangat tidak penting untukmu? Haha, tentu saja. Kau kan nona muda dari keluarga kaya, kami yang hanya orang biasa tentu saja tidak penting bagimu." Krystal mencibir Sehun yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya terjatuh.

*

Diatap sekolah Jongin sedang termenung, dari tadi Ia sudah ada di gedung sekolah untuk menemui Sehun. Tapi, hatinya masih belum siap menerima perkataan pedas dari Sehun lagi. Jadi, Ia memilih untuk keatas atap, merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya sebelum Ia menemui Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati Chen berdiri dengan bersendap dada, Jongin mendecih tidak merespon pertanyaan Chen.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Terserah."

"Kau kenapa sih? Jangan bilang kau masih kesal kepadaku karena masalah kemarin? Cih, seperti gadis muda saja!" Chen mencibir Jongin

"Karena kau Sehun jadi memutuskanku tahu!" Jongin mendelik kearah Chen

Chen tersenyum miring mendapati Jongin kesal terhadapnya.

"Setidaknya, untuk sekali ini biarkan aku menang." Chen memejamkan matanya, kemudian merangkul pundak Jongin akrab.

"Eh?" Jongin terjengkat, tidak menyangka bahwa Chen akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Aku meningatmu Jongin. Kau, kita dan power busters. Maaf, karena bersikap seperti orang yang tidak mengenalmu."

Pengakuan Chen membuat kedua bola mata Jongin berair.

 _author's note :_

 _helo, long time no see._

 _im so sorry karena buat ngenext ini memakan waktu yg sangat amat lama. huhu, its so sad right:(_

 _untuk ch 2 sedang dlm masa pengetikan. tolong dimaklumi ya._

 _xoxo,_


End file.
